Song Shuffle Challenge
by MsKayCee99
Summary: In which I try to do a challenge to earn back my readers' love. Enjoy!


HEYY! Sooo…

You guys probably hate my guts right now. In fact, I know you hate my guts right now. Yes, the update is taking friggin forever. I am completely starting over on HASD. Hell, I might even rename it. I'll start with a prompt that I hope I will post soon enough. After that, I will give you guys a one week notice before I take down HASD.

This weekend starting Thursday I will be on a trip with my classmates to Disneyland to perform, so no update this weekend. Hell, I probably wasn't going to update anyway, but whatever.

I did this so I could give you guys at least SOMETHING for you to read. I saw it in a Kuroshitsuji fanfic, so I thought "Why not?" Here are the steps if anyone wants to try.

_Song Shuffle Challenge_

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_4. Do ten of these, then post them._

Also note that these might alternate from canon to AU depending on how I feel about the song.

Really hope you guys forgive for the long update. And as always…

Enjoy!

**1. Justin Timberlake-Mirrors**

She was truly something to admire. So kind and beautiful, but strong as well. She would always give him that dazzling smile that made him feel warm inside. And she was always shining with an aura he couldn't quite his finger on.

She was like a mirror to him. Whatever she felt, he felt. When she was happy, he was happy. When she was sad, he couldn't help but feel sad, too. Especially when tears were involved.

She didn't know it, but she was his other half. If he were to lose her, he couldn't cope. His heart was cold and vacant, until she came into his life and took that vacancy as her own. She is what drove him to fight every single demon in sight. He fought to protect her and would never let her go.

**2. Evanescence-Bring Me to Life**

How could he see through so easily? How could he stare down into her deepest core and see the darkness inside her heart? Could he also feel how so numb she felt as well?

She felt lost and alone. In a dark dream that she couldn't awake from. She needed him. Needed him so badly to bring her back to life. Why couldn't she wake up from this cold dream?

"Kagome!"

It was a faint yell. She thought it was just another cruel illusion.

"Kagome, don't make any wishes! I'm coming!"

No, it was real. He was real. He was coming for her!

"I-Inuyasha..?"

**3. Demi Lovato-Give Your Heart a Break**

In the first days she first knew him, down at that old coffee shop down on 6th, he told her he'd never fall in love. Then, he met her. And, of course, he fell in love.

After the first kiss, he started avoided her. He already made a mistake with his ex, Kikyo, that ended in heartbreak. He was scared, and she knew it. He never answered or returned her calls. Never met up on planned dates. He didn't know it, but he was breaking her heart.

She didn't wanna break his heart, either. She loved him in the most deepest way anyone could love. All she wanted to do was heal his broken heart. It deserved a break.

**4. One Republic-Secrets**

I'm so damn tired of her constant pestering.

"What did you do when you were a kid?"

"Did you learn how to write?"

"Did you stay indoors a lot?"

"Did you ever change clothes?"

For the kids, she said. It'll teach them about us, she said.

Damnit, her talking actually left a kink in my neck. Well, it's not like I have any family that could reveal my life story to her.

Fine, I'll give her all my secrets. If only to tell my pups about it, too.

**5. Chris Rene-Trouble**

God, why was he so irresistable? And yet, why was he so much trouble?

Mama always said to stay away from guys like him. "They only caused trouble," she always told me.

It's as if he was mocking me. He would always take off his shirt so slowly when he played football on the field with the boys.

Then he cornered me in the library. "Hey, cutie," he said with a toothy grin.

Then he kissed me. And that was that. When I finally noticed he was gone, I ran like hell. He kissed me. In the library. In front of all my friends. In front of the whole study hall. It only took one time to know he was _definately _trouble.

Well, two times. Three times. OK, four times. Five?

**6. Jonas Brothers-SOS**

Did he not understand the definition of a date?! I asked _him_ out to the movies, not his whole soccor team.

I had to SOS Sango to help me control them. And she didn't quite help.

I finally got the courage to ask him out, and he asks, "Can I bring the team?"

What could I say, no?

Now, I can't stand him. Totally avoiding him. Yup. Not speaking to _at all._

But how can I when he's right here standing on my doorstep apologizing? And asking me out to the movies? Again. Alone.

Oh boy. SOS.

**7. Eric Carmen-All By Myself**

I got an invitation to his wedding. His wedding to my sister.

I made up an excuse that work was busy so I couldn't make it. But really, I just didn't want to see him so happy with someone else.

Everyone's so caught up in their own lives. Sango and Miroku are expecting their first kid in June. Ayame and Kouga and traveling the world. Even Mama is married to a new guy and lives far away.

And I'm just here. All by myself.

**8. Celine Dion-I Surrender**

Our fight with Naraku is almost here. I have a lot of life left, but I fear it will soon be cut short. And he still won't know that I'm in love with him.

If I could, I'd give him my heart. I'd hold him in my arms and never let go. I'd surrender the battle, the jewel, everything. I'd surrender all, if it meant being with him.

Before this battle ends, I'll let him know.

**9. Hayden Panettiere-I Still Believe**

Even if he doesn't love me, I'll still love him. I know he'll grow to love me. I know it. I believe that we're meant to be.

Destiny lead me to the feudal era. I'll be goddamned if I don't end up with him after this whole jewel scenario ends.

I believe in destiny. I believe of fate. And I most absolutely believe in love.

**10. Taylor Swift-Enchanted**

The only reason I came was for the food. And even that was barely worthwhile.

Sango forced me, ok? She said she knew this great guy there that was perfect for me. Hmph. Doubtful.

Then, all the way across the room, I was met with dazzling golden eyes. And they were looking straight at me. I suddenly noticed the owner of those eyes. My, he was gorgeous.

Sango notices me gawking at Mr. Handsome.

"That's my co-worker, Inuyasha. He's the guy I told you about. Go talk to him."

My feet started moving on their own. I had this mantra in my head. _Please be single. Please be single. Please be single._

He met me in the middle of the room.

"You must be Kagome," he said in the most gorgeous voice ever.

I just stood there like an idiot staring at him. He looked at me confused, obviously.

"You okay?" he asked.

I said the only word to describe how I felt. "Enchanted."

I held out my hand. "Nice to meet you."

* * *

GOD! Some of these are God-Awful! Now, I shall bow my head in shame. Message me if, you know, you wanna rant at me for taking too long. I promise, I will earn back your love!

Don't worry Kagome! I have a mantra in my head, too!

_Update! Update! Update! Update!_

That's all folks! See you soon!


End file.
